Kingdom Hearts Kairi's Journey To Find Sora
by PrincessKairi20
Summary: Kairi follows her heart, which leads her to the world Sora is at.
1. Luxu Summons The Lost Masters

Meanwhile, Xehanort's No Name Keyblade fell from the sky and joined it's other fallen Keyblades. Just then, it was picked up by man in hooded black coat with a mysterious Black Box. The man held observed the blade, _"Finally, back where it belongs."_

Just then, from the distance four robed figures entered the world from all sides. The one with a unicorn mask was Ira, the one with the bear mask was Aced, the one the snake mask was Invi, and the with the white leopard mask was Gula. They were the Foretellers and they all joined the cloaked figure, Ira observed the figure and asked, "Did you summon us back?"

"Yep." The cloaked man nodded. Ira recognized his Keyblade, but his face was different, so he had to ask. "Is that you, Luxu? You look different." The man removed his hood revealing the face of Xehanort's former right-hand man, "Haven't heard that name in a long while." He smirked as he continued, "These days they call me, Xigbar, but hey, whatever suits you."

"Is it... really you?" Invi asked slightly shocked. Luxu nodded, "Yeah, but some time ago, I had cast my old form away. Been through plenty more semblances sense, but it still me underneath it all."

"What happened? Why are we here? You tell me!" Aced demanded. Xigbar explained. "I had a role to play. And after all these years, it's done."

"What role?" Invi wondered. Meanwhile, Pete and Maleficent watched these events from a distance before turning away to continue their plans. Xigbar looked around to realize one of them was missing. "I guess Ava didn't make it after all."

"Meaning what?" Gula asked, concerned what happened to her. Luxu turned to him. "I told her, clear as day what I had to do."

"And is that why you decided to exclude her?" Gula glared at him. Xigbar shook his head, "As if! Ava had her own mission, and she carried it out."

"I heard enough! Luxu! What was your role?!" Aced snapped. Luxu turned to the box and smirked, "I Hope you like long stories..."


	2. Kairi Leaves To Go Find Sora

A Girl, with auburn hair sat on the Paopu Fruit tree sobbing, it's been a year since Sora disappear. She felt like she failed to keep him safe. She kept on blaming herself but her friends told her it wasn't her fault. She was alive now thanks to Sora for using the power of waking to save her, but he ends up disappearing. She wipes the tears from her eyes as she felt that her heart, was telling her to follow Sora because of their connection between each other. She was put to sleep for a year because she felt her heart held a clue and Riku was told by the fairy godmother that his dreams holds the key along with the other two.

"Kairi!" Riku said, from behind her.

She turned around and saw Riku and Namine standing next to each other, holding hands with the other guardians of light behind them.

"Hi Guys." Kairi said with a small smiled

"Something is telling me, you are going after Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yes, it's all my fault he is gone." Kairi said.

"No, it's not." Riku said.

"Don't, blame yourself Kairi." Namine said.

"Namine, is right it wasn't your fault." Xion said. while the rest of the guardians of light nodded their heads agreeing with her.

"Where do you, think your going?" Donald asked.

"Wherever my heart tells me to go, I'am going after the boy, I love, I will bring Sora home!" Kairi said.

The guardians of light frowned. "If you, do this you, might not come back home to us." Mickey frowned.

"Yeah, you and Sora might not make it back home." Riku said to her.

"I would rather be with him, instead of sitting here crying my eyes out." Kairi said.

"Kairi, please don't go." Namine said.

"Guys, I don't have a choice, I love him, I would give my life for him." Kairi said "I am useless, reckless, weak damsel distress."

"You're, not useless or reckless or weak or your not a damsel distress." Riku said to her, while their friends nodded their heads agreeing with Riku.

"If you want I can train you." Aqua said.

Kairi smiled. "Thank you, Aqua, but I want to save Sora, I want to be the one to bring him home, I want to be by his side."

Donald steps forward. "We'll go too."

Goofy nods. "That's right."

"Thank you, Donald and Goofy, but I have to do this on my own, I will be back with Sora."

"Please!" Mickey beg.

Riku walks over to Mickey before kneeling down and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Let her go, Mickey."

"Riku?" Mickey frowned.

"Her heart, and her mind are made up, now believe in her." Riku said.

"Safe journey, Kairi!" Mickey said sadly.

"Thank you!" Kairi said.

Xion steps forward. "Kairi!"

Kairi turns to face Xion.

"Sora, will be alright, because he is connected to you."

Namine nods her head. "I can feel it."

"Thanks guys!" Kairi smiled as she turns around as she summons her Keyblade and points it towards the sky a keyhole appears. she then shoots beam of light at it.

"Good luck, Kairi! bring Sora home." Riku said.

"Whatever you do, please don't make out with him as soon as you find him," Axel said as he points to his forehead. "Got it memorized?"

Kairi giggled and blushed. "Axel!"

The other Guardians of light, all laughed at what Axel just said to Kairi.

"Safe Journey to Sora," Namine said.

"Good luck Kairi." Ventus said.

"We hope you and Sora return home to us safely." Terra said.

"Be careful Kairi." Roxas said.

Kairi smiled at her friends before floating away, and disappearing into the sky.

Riku watch his best friend disappearing, and sighs. "If they don't return, I will go find them and bring them both home."

**A/N: Next Chapter, Kairi will wake up in the same world, where Sora is at the world, that has the 104 building. I don't Kingdom Hearts or it's Characters, The only Characters, I do own will be the ones I made up.**


	3. Kairi Finds Sora

Kairi woke up, she then stands up and looks around. She was confused of where she was. She then noticed the 104 building. She then heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Kairi!"

She, turned around and saw it was Sora, standing a few feet away from her. Looking shocked and surprised to see her here with him.

"Sora!" She ran over to him and they hugged each other. "This is real."

"Kairi, you came for me?" Sora asked with a smiled.

"Of course, I have." She smiled back as they kept on hugging.

"This is real." He said "I love you, so much Kairi"

"I love you, too Sora more than anything." She said as she felt Sora's lips on hers, She was surprised, He was kissing her, She then kisses him back, They then pulled away from each other so they can breath.  
Sora and Kairi were finally back together, Nothing will ever break them apart.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being short, The next one will be longer.**


End file.
